dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Cooler
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=Android-Cyborg (Frieza's race) Ginyu's Race-Brench-seijin Mutant Tuffle Machine-Saiyan Race of Hera-Namekian Evil Energy entity-Human-type Earthling |Gender=Male-Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = June 11, Age 855 (Erased from Existence) |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Cooler 16 (fusee) Jeiyu (fusee) Slugack (fusee) Hatchiyarles (fusee) Janesuka (fusee) Future Cooler (fusee of fusee) New Future Android 16 (fusee of fusee) Future Jeice (fusee of fusee) Captain Ginyu (fusee of fuse) Slug (fusee of fusee) Bojack (fusee of fusee) Hatchiyack (fusee of fusee) Turles (fusee of fusee) Janemba (fusee of fusee) Anger Asuka (fusee of fusee) Ultra Cooler's Male Janesuka (creation) Ultra Cooler's Female Janesuka (creation(s)) Ultra Cooler's Jeiyu (creation) Ultra Cooler's Slugack (creation) Ultra Cooler's Hatchiyarles (creation) Ultra Cooler's Cooler 16 (creation) Ultra Gogeta (Freeform fusee) Jiren (Freeform fusee) Cell-X (modified clone) }} Ultra Cooler is the Five-Way Fusion of Cooler 16, Jeiyu, Slugack, Hatchiyarles, and Janesuka. He serves as the Final Antagonist of the Tale of Two Coolers Saga is the first in Dragon Ball Advanced to be a result of a Five-Way Fusion. Appearance Ultra Cooler stands at 9'10" tall and possess the the traditional Five-Way Fusion attire; He wears orange padding with a black vest and red sash (or ribbons) around his arms and reaches past his waist. green armbands with black wrappings around it, black shoes with black wrappings, and the traditional pants. He has 16's skin tone around his face and hands, Pink abs, biceps and triceps, purple skin around his arm and torso, a long yellow tail, teal eyebrows, teal eyes, and waist long hair with it being partially a silver colour, red, white, and black at the end. He has two purple horns on either side of his hair, grey gems in the middle of his chest and on his arms, and a red line on the right side of his face. Biography After his fusees failed to obtain the Dark Dragon Ball; the five fused into Ultra Cooler and managed to send Conton City into chaos, but generating Time Fragments as means to alter the events of the Zero Mortals Plan so that Future Trunks' Timeline isn't erased. After successfully altering the timelines; the Time Patrol faces off against Ultra Cooler in attempt to destroy for altering the past. After Vegeks destroys his Female Janesuka clones; he tries to go after Ultra Cooler, but is heavily outmatched by the behemoth as he toys with through out most of the battle. Power Ultra Cooler's power makes him the most powerful fusion character in Continuity. He is able to successfully repel all of Vegeks attacks effortlessly and even after Vegeta underwent 11 Earth Months of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While in his Great Ape Forms; he is capable of killing New Future Trunks with a single swipe of his fist and overpower all Time Patrollers with ease. With his first Freeform Fusion; his power essentially tripled and became powerful enough to overpower every fighter include a combined attack from Spectral Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Ultimate F - Bronze Cooler. Having obtained power that makes him the third strongest in the Multi-Universe; makes him a dangerous foe and even able to kill fighters like Chilada and Future Goten in Completed Super Saiyan Orange form with ease. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Death Beam *Revenger Cannon **Revenger Driver *Crusher Ball *Darkness Twin Star *Galactic Buster *Kill Driver **Kill Drivers (Regular Ki) - A barrage of normal Kill Driver energy ring. **Finger Kill Driver ***Finger Kill Drivers *Lightning Shower Rain *Hell Gate *Death Ball **Supernova ***Super Big Nova **Hypernova ***Hyper Big Nova ***Hyper God Nova - An even more powerful version of Hypernova **Pulsar Punch - By infusing his Supernova into his arm; he is able to strike down powerful foes with a single punch, and cause titanic damage to his area. *Magic **Time Limit Cancel - Ultra Cooler is capable of halting the time limit of fusion and allow him to remain fused as long as wants to be. **Time Fragment Generation - Ultra Cooler is capable creating powerful Time Fragment that can have an effect on the Time Nest; forcing the Time Patrol to undergo Parallel Missions to stop them or weakened them. **Motor Skill Manipulation - Ultra Cooler take control of a victims body and force them to commit his acts. This technique is capable of being used on a victim that has acquired Godhood like Goku, and can be used by him even when he is not even near his victim. However, the closer his victim is - the less control he has. **Cloning - Ultra Cooler is capable of creating clones of his fusees. **Wormhole Generation **Moon Generation - Ultra Cooler is able to create an entire moon from nothing or material around him. ***Esoteric Moon - Ultra Cooler can create an moon that emits entirely esoteric energy and esoteric blutz waves. **Great Rock Throw - After the majority of his attacks are deflected on the Uninhabited planet; Ultra Cooler manages to use his magic on the leftover energy and proceeds to use telekinesis to lift the planet's damaged surface along with all its damaged mountains and craters; he hurls it at Vegenks, and manages to destroy the planet's subsurface. *Single-Handed Axe Handle - Ultra Cooler is capable using a Single-Handed version of the Double Axe Handle *Hate and Evil Energy Manipulation **Hate and Evil Energy Absorption *Ultra Regeneration *Rebirth *Tail Attack *Spinning Tail Attack *Ultra Combination - First he knocks him to the ground with his tail followed up with punching his opponent in the shoulder before finally grabbing him/her by the hair/head and throwing him/her into some debris. *Vanish *Tail Attack *Dragonthrow *Chou Makouhou *Crushing in Hands *Solar Flare *Amazing Impact *Meteor Crash *Galick Gun *Kamehameha *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Buster Cannon *Perfect Barrier *Power Impact *Advanced Movement Analysis *Heavy Finish *Gigantic Rock Throw **Psychic Rock Throw Forms Fusion Form As result fusion; his base state is a fusion of Cooler 16's Cosmic Evolution, Jeiyu's Self-Dark Evolution, Janesuka's Malefic Form, Slugack's Mastered-Red-Eyed Form, and Hatchiyarles' Runaway-Dark Machine/Super Saiyan forms. Great Ape Ultra Cooler is capable of transforming into a Great Ape as he possess tail. As a result of Turles' tail combining with Coolter 16's and Janesuka's tail - he is able become a Great Ape. While normally he'd become a Golden Great Ape due to Turles having used Super Saiyan - Ultra Cooler was able to control is form so that he'd only transform into a Great Ape. As he transforms; he loses his clothes including his fusion vest - he gains the normal shape of ears for a Great Ape, his fur is brown with a purple gem in the middle his chest, on his wrists, and on his forehead. His skin is teal except his face, blank red eyes with teal lines on his cheeks, two silver horns with two red plates as breast plates, shoulder plates, and thigh plates. While his tail becomes white and his height making him the tallest Great Ape. Ultimate Great Ape After receiving several flesh wounds from Kakarell; Ultra Cooler releases some of the Esoteric Energy form is body and results in a further transformation and power up; resulting in his fur becoming longer and rigid while his horns become longer. The purple gem on his chest, wrists, and forehead become jagged and a orange colour while gaining a more flame-like aura with booming sound effects. Freeform Fusion with Ultra Gogeta Ultra Cooler gains all the power of Ultra Gogeta including his hairstyle with Ultra Cooler's colour scheme, eye colours, skin colour, and pants. He also gains a flame-like aura similar to Golden Frieza and Great Beyond Cell, and red coloured lightning streaks. As result of the Freeform Fusion; he no longer had his tail, and instead used his heel to knocks his opponents away. Freeform Fusion with Jiren After defeating Goku and Cooler; Ultra Cooler used his own Freeform Station to perform another Freeform Fusion in order to prevent Vegeta having time to perform another Freeform Fusion. He gains all the powers possessed by Jiren including his skin colour, his bald head, black eyes, and the lower half of Jiren's uniform. Quotes Kills *New Future Trunks (death erased) - Killed him with a punch *Cell (death erased) - killed with Supernova *Chilada (death erased) - Killed with Buster Cannon *Future Gohan (death erased) - Killed with Masenko *Future Goten (death erased) - Killed with Galick Gun *Gohan (death erased) - Killed him with Power Impact *Goku (death erased) - Killed him with Power Impact *Piccolo (death erased) - Killed him with a Kill Driver *Vegenks (death erased) - Killed with his Pulsar Punch **Future Trunks **Vegeta Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Five-Way Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Namekians Category:Race of Hera Category:Ginyu's Race Category:Brench-seijins Category:Mutants Category:Tuffle Machines Category:Hybrids Category:Gods Category:Erased Characters